The dreams I have of you
by Namicchi
Summary: Kise's dreams are always interesting but some of them more than others (AoKagaKise, AoKise, KagaKise, AoKaga).


**Beta:** Di  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mentions of killing background characters, mentions of abuse, sexual fantasies,  
><strong>AN:** I planned to post it during AoKagaKise Day, I even wrote the bigger part of this fic for that day... Anyway, it's here, only a few months late :3  
>The title is a little twisted title of a song by Schiller <em>The dream I had of you<em>. It's an amazing song *w*

**The dreams I have of you**

Kise swirls wine in his glass lazily, a bored expression on his face. He's half-lying on the red leather sofa in his prince room and his long, white robe – the symbol of his status – is almost touching the ground looking more like a blanket than a part of his clothes. He's propping his chin on his left hand, his eyes following his prince – despite looking fatigued his eyes are sharp and he notices the smallest details in his surroundings.

"How much longer must you keep me waiting, Aominecchi?" Kise puts the glass down on the table next to him and slides down on the couch. He's lying on his side now. A pout forms on his lips. "I haven't seen you in two weeks and instead of showing how much you missed me –"

The man standing at the other side of the room snorts. He's in a long, white blouse with a black breastplate adorning his chest, dark pants riding low on his lips with high leather boots reaching his knees. He'd look like a captain of the army if not for a black sword with gold grip at his side and big, dark belt with king family crest– attributes of the royal family**.**

Aomine Daiki, the prince and the next king of Touou, looks at his companion, amused.

"Please, as if it was me who jumped on you as soon as I walked into your room."

Kise waves his hands like Aomine's words mean nothing to him. There was a time when he couldn't do that, when he couldn't hold a conversation with almost anyone else not to mention doing anything else... But this is the past and Kise often thinks he shouldn't dwell too much on it. He's now here, safe, being treated better than before – what happened has happened and thinking about it won't change that.

"Details, Aominecchi, details." He takes a sip of his wine, his amber eyes locked with azure ones. The temperature in the room seem to get higher when he licks his lips and Aomine's gaze follows his tongue. "If you don't tell me what this surprise is..."

Aomine's raises his hand interrupting Kise's words and turning his gaze onto the door. He listens intently to something and after a second or two Kise can hear it too: a faint sound of footsteps.

"Your surprise will be here in a moment. I'm sure you will _love_ it." Aomine smirks at his own words and Kise frowns.

When the prince is happy it usually mean problems for Kise – very pleasurable, but still problems. Are they waiting for a servant with... Right, with what? Maybe Aomine bought again those wonderful oils for massage which they used the last time and –

There is a knock to the door and, with a sigh, Kise sits properly on the couch. He has an imagine to maintain after all. Being the court's prophet has it perks (_has them now, it wasn't always so beautiful, but it is now, just stop thinking, Ryouta!_) but there are also rules Kise needs to follow and welcoming servants in the prince's room while laying on said prince's couch isn't one of them.

Aomine grins at him before saying loudly "Yes?"

"My prince? It's Kagami from the southern guard. You asked about me."

"Indeed, I did." Kise raises his eyebrows. Since when Aomine needs Kise to talk with his soldiers? And from the southern guard, nonetheless! Poor guy should use his last free days in the capital before he goes back to the desert. "Come in."

The doorknob turns, the door opens and Kise forgets about everything.

The soldier walks into the prince's room with a confidence, bowing his head to Aomine. He's wearing leather boots and dark greaves, around his waist is a brown belt with sword fastened to it, on his chest is a bronze breastplate and he's holding a helmet under his arm. He is looking powerful, taller than Kise, with strong legs, arms and wide shoulders, his chin so sharp it could cut right through diamonds in Kise's collection of jewelry. His hair is in the rare shade of red with black ends, eyes red as wine in Kise's glass. He seems to not realize Aomine isn't alone in the room and normally Kise would use these precious seconds before he'll be noticed to ogle the soldier a little, but not right now. Right now he's in shock, can't move – it's like lightning just struck him and only through sheer willpower that he doesn't let his jaw drop down.

Kise knows this soldier very well. He _dreamt _about touching that soldier, kissing and licking every part of his body (and damn him, he knows exactly that these muscles drawn on the soldier's breastplate are right there, under it and aches to touch them) and sometimes when he wasn't busy being pounded into the mattress (or pounding the red-head into it, making him arch and bare his neck for Kise to mark him) they would be traveling somewhere together in those dreams or just were never can remember what they were talking about, yet he sometimes remembers pictures of lands he has never seen before, looking not finished as if someone was telling him about them and didn't finish saying everything.

Naturally, Kise told Aomine about his dreams. At first he thought they were just that, dreams. But since he remembers pictures and smells (and from time to time, when he focuses hard enough, he can recall the deep voice of that soldier, laughing at him, he hears the faintest sounds of the soldier's voice calling Kise's name) those aren't ordinary dreams, but visions. Which is more than weird because Kise's visions are always about their country, about who wants to kill the king, who can be trusted – they are never personal, never affect him so much he wakes up shaking and sweaty, with an erection and feel of guilt. He_ has _Aomine after all even if one day Aomine will have to have an heir and... No, Kise tries not to think about it.

It was a weird talk and Kise feared when he reveal that Aomine is sometimes in those dreams the prince would get angry at him. But Aomine was quiet, said "Okay" and asked about how the soldier looked like or if Kise knew his name. Kise didn't know it and almost cried with relief when everything Aomine did after hearing that was to joke about how his prophet is getting old. If that was the old king Kise wouldn't see sun for weeks before he'd dream the mysterious man's name. And if he couldn't... Well, it wasn't the king's business. He demanded answers, always demanded everything and more and sometimes Kise – young, young beaten up Kise who hadn't been eating for days – was making up facts and names and places just to be left alone, to get something to eat.

Then Aomine and his personal army rebelled against the king's madness and no one ever dared to put chains on Kise's wrist again.

"I'm not alone," says Aomine, pulling Kise from his dark thoughts.

The soldier turns his head, his gaze following Aomine's hand before it lands on Kise and this gaze... It is like strawberries, long kisses, ice in hot days, fresh air after rain and every other pleasurable thing known to humans, making Kise feel hot and cold at once.

Surprise, surprise, the soldier doesn't start stuttering neither he falls onto his knees as majority of people do when they see Kise. He bows his head in front of Kise, laying his right hand under his throat with second and middle fingers pressed against it – a universal '_I respect you_' sight for all people with magic.

"Forgive me, my lord. I haven't thought our majesty wouldn't be alone and didn't check the room for other people. It was wrong of me." His voice is low and steady, but it's easy to see he wasn't taught proper manners. The words he said were spoken with a mechanic precision but they sounded wrong, as if the soldier isn't used to saying such things.

Just then Kise is hit with a _memory _of this soldier telling him he grew up in a poor family and it takes all of Kise's self-control to not show anything. Why is he remembering it now?!

"... It's fine. You can stop." Kise gulps when the man straightens, his eyes boring right into Kise's. "My prince, why did you call him here?" With a difficulty Kise turns his gaze away from the soldier.

Aomine smirks, walking away from the wall and standing between Kagami and Kise, his black armor shining in the candlelight.

"Kagami Taiga, a soldier from the sixth division of southern region. Is that right?" Kagami nods slowly, clearly not knowing what is going on. Just like Kise. Aomine throws a passing glance at the prophet. "His general spoke highly about his abilities and I know first hand how well he swings a sword. He should be good."

"Good?" ask Kise, sitting now at the edge of the couch, the realization that he's just met the man he was dreaming about being pushed away. Surely Aomine is talking about_ that _again?

"Good as your bodyguard".

Oh, he is.

"My prince, forgive me, but you can't –"

"I'm a soldier, not a –"

" – this is silly I am not – "

" – not trained to do it, my highness, I – "

"Silence." Aomine raises his hand and Kagami shuts up in an instant, but his eyes are clearly showing how much agitated he is. Kise takes a deep breath to calm down himself. Shouting won't help him. "Just a few days ago a spy almost killed Kise," he says slowly, looking at Kagami. The soldier furrows, nodding as if telling Aomine to continue. "The same thing happened two weeks ago. And a month ago. My enemies know Kise can't have visions about himself being in danger. It's the price he pays for helping our country."

"My prince, forgive me, but you're exaggerating." Kise stands up, noticing the way the soldier's eyes brushed over him, staying a little longer than necessary on his lips and hips. Another wave of hot floods through him. "You know I'm capable of defending myself. You duel with me every week. Surely –"

"Today's morning we arrested one of servants. She hid a knife in the towel and was going to kill you." Kise's throat goes suddenly dry, Kagami looks alarmed. "This is why you need a bodyguard. You need someone who will always stay at your side." Kise nods slowly, torn between wanting to start dancing from happiness because he has Kagami now and Aomine practically gave him his blessing and between the fear. He hasn't had a personal bodyguard since Aomine released him from his cage. This situation strikes too close to wounds that aren't healed yet. Kagami won't hurt him, he knows it; and even if he tried Kise is more than capable of defending himself. "Kagami is a good fighter and he can keep an eye for you while I can't. It isn't a secret," Aomine's tone changes to more bitter and Kise wants to hold him. "not everyone support me as the next king. I have more enemies than not and I can't let the prophet of my kingdom get hurt. I won't change my mind."

"But I don't understand why me... your highness." Kagami looks completely lost. "I won't deny I'm not a good fighter. There is no-one better than me in the southern unit," Kise almost rolls his eyes at this. It's like he is listening Aominecchi: the same confident gleam in eyes and proud smile, but Kagami's more gentle, nicer even if his intimidating look can scare people away. "But I'm sure there are people who would be better at this... this bodyguard stuff."

"You're probably right. But..." Aomine walks behind Kagami, laying his hands on the soldier's shoulders and nudging him to go closer to Kise. The prophet remembers seeing a similar scene already: he was naked then, on his bed, watching as Aomine was undressing Kagami and then jerking him off, telling the soldier to look at Kise and see how much 'their little prophet' was enjoying the show. "I saw you yesterday talking back to one of the palace's guards. They were saying that people with magic are dangerous and you –"

"– I told them they're wrong. I grew up in a village where many people had a gift." _A gift_. Not "were monsters", not "were useful tools". They had a gift. That was the sweetest way someone has ever described Kise's power. "People with magic aren't that different from people without it." He's looking straight at Kise and when Kise smiles at him he actually _blushes_, dropping his gaze before raising it again. "I'm not afraid of them."

"Exactly," whispers Aomine, letting go of Kagami's shoulders. "Most people is afraid of Kise, would run away when he told them to do it purely because he has a gift. Would you run away too?"

"No, your highness." Suddenly there is steel in Kagami's voice, a power radiating from him. Kagami turns away from Kise to bow his head to Aomine one more time, not looking at the prophet anymore and Kise feels like breathing again. No one should be able to make him feel like this (_like he is on fire and wants nothing more than to drag that man and Aominecchi to his chamber and do things that would make the best trained whores blush_) with only his presence. "I wouldn't."

"Excellent. Pack up your belongings and come back here immediately. You'll accompany Kise and me to dinner and later you'll go to Kise's chamber. From now on you'll be sleeping in the room next to his." Aomine's smile is purely evil. A prince or not he's an asshole who knows that Kise always talk in his dreams with Kagami. Let's hope Kise won't be dreaming about Kagami then; and why should he when the redhead is with him now? Of course Kise isn't going to pressure the soldier into anything. But he knows he and Aomine will fall for Kagami and Kagami will fall for them. He knows it just like he knows that night comes after a day or that moon changes its shape. The only thing Kise doesn't know is when – or if – should he tell Kagami about his dreams. Maybe later, when the three of them will start being _together_, he will reveal the truth.

Kagami salutes at Aomine words; then looks at Kise again.

"I'll defend you with my life, my lord."

"You can call me 'Kise' when we're alone." The words are out of his mouth before he can think about what he's going to say and Kagami smiles at him. His smile is bright and warm like the early rays of dawn, making everyone who sees it happier and Kise is aware of the fact that he's utterly and completely falling for this guy and, since Aominecchi brought him here, gave him to Kise, he doesn't feel any remorse. The contrast between this smiling Kagami and the one who, just a few minutes ago, was ready to argue passionately with Aomine is striking and very alluring. "And I would prefer if there was no situation calling for putting your life in danger. Now go. The dinner should be ready in an hour so take your time with packing things in your possession."

This time Kagami simply bows to them and leaves. As soon as he closes the door Aomine is right behind Kise, hugging him and lying his chin on Kise's shoulder.

"You should have told me something you asshole. For a moment I thought I was dreaming." Kise pinches arm of Aomine who only laughs in return.

"Please, your speechless face is the best. I couldn't not use the chance to see it." He kisses Kise's neck and the blond moans quietly, arousal slowly pooling to the bottom of his stomach. "I saw him two days ago and I needed to make sure if it was him. We fought together, you know? It was amazing." Wait a moment, amazing? This isn't what Aomine Daiki usually says about his fights. "And I think he likes you."

Kise remembers then the way Kagami smiled at him, how precious that was in the contrast to how almost shamelessly he was staring at the prophet's lips. Yes, Kagami definitely finds him attractive.

"And what about you? What do you think about him?" Kise turns in Aomine's arms, catching the prince face in his hands and kissing him in the corner of his lips. "Hm?"

Aomine hums deep in his chest, curving his lips into a sensual smile.

"Let's just say that after we finished fighting, I'd have loved to do much more than only pin him to the ground and..." He lets his hands travel down, cupping Kise's ass and yanking him closer to himself. "I know he wouldn't mind it."

Kise kisses him then, hard, trying to express his gratitude through a kiss. Aomine didn't freak out over Kise's dream and after finding Kagami he didn't kill him, no: he made Kagami Kise's bodyguard, made it possible for them to know each other better, wanting to fulfill Kise's visions. He's not going to fight them, he already said that much when he told Kise he finds Kagami attractive...

Gods, how is Kise supposed to ever thank him for everything Aomine has ever done to him?

His lover growls, breaking the kiss only to take off Kise's robe and then is kissing him again, pulling them both blindly in the direction of the couch and Kise stops thinking, letting his body express all the feelings he will never be able to put into words.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Comments are appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
